


introduction to the failure/madoka magica

by joseyugioh12



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joseyugioh12/pseuds/joseyugioh12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts off before Mami fights the witch before losing her life. Though this time it will be a different outcome and you will soon see why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction to the failure

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will also include my own characters. It came to me when I was thinking what if a guy could be able to make the contract. So this is what I've come up with so far. Hope you enjoy :) if not, doesn't as long as I'm happy :D

Atfer Mami transforms she lets out her muskets. She grabs one, one by one, blasting away each and every one of the minions away with superperb accuracy. Then a small doll appears on a tall chair. It begins to fall, Mami acts quick and pulls it down with he ribbons so she can get a better shot. She capture it then used her giant revolver. Tiro Finale!!! After shooting it transforms, showing its true form, it resembled that of long black snake with a white face with a sinister grin. Madoka and Sayaka became frightened as the witch was about to devour Mami before very eyes. Mami froze as the witch quickly approached, just as the witch was about to bite down, a boy with brown and a blue uniform that had buttons that were both on the left and right side like that of chefs uniform manage to push her out of the way. He also managed to hold the witch'es mouth open with what resembled steel claws on his hands. He called out, Yaaammmiii!!! He appeared right above the witch. Unlike his friend, Yami had black robe with a hood that nearly covered his boby head to toe. Yami I need you to finish this off, quickly! You got it Isamu. Yami stuck his hand up in the air, a sycthe appeared in his hand, the handle was made out of spinal cord with a skull where the blade met with the handle. He quickly swung it and the witch disappeared while everything around them was restored. After that Mami, Madoka, Sayaka thanked the two boys that appeared that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Who are you guys?, Madoka managed to say. Well I'm Isamu and this my friend Yami. And you girls are? Isamu said. Well I'm Mami, this is Sayaka and Madoka. How did you just appear? There was nothing there, then I felt a push and were holding the witch. Well do you remember the claws that I had on my hands? Yea? Well, with them I'm able to tear a wormhole to get to my destination. Though I could only use that ability of my weapon when I've been there before or when I sense a witch nearby. Though this time I had vision and saw you so I quickly tore through. My friend shortly arrived after I called him. Well thank you again the girls said in unison. Wait does that mean that you two are just like Mami? No, not entirely, similarly, but that's a conversation for another day, Isamu said. But for now, just try to stay out of trouble, We'll keep in touch, Yami said. Ja ne Isamu and Yami said. So begins this new adventure with these mysterious guys.


	2. united once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts off with Madoka at school. It's the next day and Madoka is just comtemplating on what had happened the day before while the teacher is just drowning on the lesson.

Madoka is sitting at her desk, contemplating on what had happened the day before.  
She was also wondering how was it how Yami and Isamu had similar traits to that of Mami.

Aren't only girls supposed to be the ones to be able to make the contract with kyubay?

Doesn't matter, today the boys are supposed to come with Mami today to explain everything or answer any questions Madoka and the girls might have.

"Madoka?!"  
"Kyubey is that you?"

"Yes, we need you to bring Sayaka with you, Yami and Isamu want to meet us at the peer."  
"Ok" Madoka responded.

They all meet at the peer around 14:30(2:30pm)

"So what do you want to know?" Yami said.

"Well how is it that your able to fight witches like Mami?" Sayaka said.

"Well you see, before kyubey and his race found the magical girls, a few males had made the contract." Yami said.

"Though there was something we lacked, we weren't able to give off enough emotion, like the magical girls are able to do." Isamu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mami said.

"I can't tell you that yet; but eventually you'll find out, but for now we'll have to keep you in the dark." Yami said.

"Oh, ok." Mami said with a sigh.

"What we could tell you is that we don't need to collect grief seeds, for some reason when we made the contract, no soul gems were given to us, so when kyubey saw this, he told us that Yami and I were free to do as we wished." Isami said.

"He shortly disappeared afterwords and we had nothing to do for quite a while." Yami said.

"It was just recently that we started fighting witches." Isamu said.

"Yeah it's a good thing me you wished to be Immortal, right Isamu?" Yami said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have been around to save all three of you." Isamu flashes a smile to the girls.

"So Sayaka, Madoka, have you decided on what your gonna wish for?" Isamu said.

"No." Madoka and Sayaka said with a sigh in unison.

"Well let us know, we want to be able help collect grief seeds, we always give ours to kyubey, and we know it isn't easy to find many." Isamu said.

"For now It'll just be one of us and Mami, if that's ok with you?" Yami said.

"Well I don't know...I guess it's okay until Madoka and Sayaka make the contract with kyubey." Mami said.

"Great!!!" Isamu said.

"Well it's getting late, we should head out now, don't you think Isamu?" Yami said.

"Sure, Mami tomorrow lets go scouting for witches." Isamu said.

"Yea, lets do that." Mami smiles.

"Bye." Isamu and Yami say in unison.

Isamu opens a wormhole and disappears through it along with Yami.


End file.
